17th of August at Amsterdam
by MitsuKouFudo Arikuchiki
Summary: Bertemu laki-laki bejat semacam Scottland saat kau sedang galau adalah hal terburuk yang terjadi dalam hidupmu. Tapi bagi Netherland tidak seburuk itu. Tidak setelah ia menjajikan sepatu mahal ketika kehilangan dompetnya. Special for HUT RI ke 70


**'17th of August at Amsterdam'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hetalia is not my own

NetherexNesia

Lot of typo

Humor gagal

dll

cari sendiri

(´･ω･`)

.

.

.

 **Dirgahayu Indonesia**

 **Ｏ** **(≧∇≦)** **Ｏ**

.

.

.

Matahari begitu bersemangat menyinari ibukota negara kincir angin. Dan awan terlalu malas untuk menampakkan dirinya. Suasana cerah dengan _background_ langit biru biasanya disambut ceria oleh orang-orang. Tapi tidak dengan laki-laki yang sedang bergalau ria di salah satu jembatan kota Amsterdam itu. Rambut pirangnya berdiri tegak bak bunga tulip di musim semi, menampakkan jidat lebar berlukis codet di pelipis kanan kenangan dari pujaan hatinya. Syal biru putih melingkari lehernya. Helaan nafas berkali-kali terdengar. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya tenang saat ini hanya cerutu kesayangannya. Beserta rokok menyala di dalamnya tentu saja. Dan terimakasih kepada adik perempuannya yang sudah menyembunyikan benda kesayangannya itu entah dimana. Dia benar-benar ingin memukul seseorang saat ini. Dan sial bagi seseorang yang baru saja datang dan menepuk bahu laki-laki itu.

"Oww...shit!" erang sang korban kegalauan laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai personifikasi negara Belanda itu.

Netherland mengabaikan erangan kesakitan orang di sebelahnya. Jangan mengharapkan kata maaf, salah dia sendiri menepuk bahunya saat si rambut jabrik galau.

"Kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaanmu itu lad!"

Netherland melirik laki-laki berambut merah yang sibuk menyumpal hidungnya dengan kertas tissue disebelahnya. Tidak biasanya anggota tertua dari _'The Kirkland Siblings'_ itu tidak membalas pukulan orang. Satu hal yang pasti, itu bukan hal baik.

"Apa maumu Allistor?"

Si personifikasi Skotlandia menyeringai, "Hanya ingin melihat wajah galaumu."

Netherland mendecih. Laki-laki itu memang selalu mengganggunya setiap tanggal 17 dibulan ke delapan. Tindakan yang mengingatkan Netherland dengan hal yang selalu dilakukan Spain dan France kepada Kirkland termuda setiap tanggal 4 Juli.

Tunggu, hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Spain dan France...

Netherland langsung bergeser lima langkah dari Scottland.

"Apa maksud tindakanmu?"

"...aku hanya merasa...'normal'"

Ha?

Scottland menatap Netherland curiga. Ia tak terlalu mengerti 'normal' yang di maksud laki-laki di sebelahnya. Tapi ia memilih mengabaikannya dan mengambil sebungkus rokok dari saku celananya, lalu menawarkannya pada Netherland setelah ia mengambil sebatang. Yang diterima dengan suka cita oleh Netherland. Mengingat nikotin yang ia butuhkan saat galau seperti ini.

Selama beberapa saat, hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka. Keduanya sibuk menyesap asap rokok dan menghembuskannya ke udara. Hingga Scottland membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?"

Netherland tidak menjawab. Tangannya terhenti di udara. Ekspresi tenangnya berganti menjadi ekspresi galau. Dan helaan nafas sekali lagi terdengar.

Scottland kembali menyeringai. Dia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Scottland tau persis, membicarakan 'dia' di tanggal 17 Agustus sama saja seperti mematahkan cerutu kesayangan Netherland dan membunuh kelinci-kelinci kesayangannya. Dasar sadis!

"Albion selalu menunjukkan wajah seperti itu setiap tanggal 4 Juli. Dan itu membuatku senang..."

"Kau lebih mengerikan daripada Ivan," ujar Netherland sebal. Ia membuang sisa rokok di tanggannya ke sungai,"kurasa aku mengerti kenapa nama _'UK'_ diberikan kepada England, meskipun kau yang tertua."

Seringai sadis luntur di wajah Scottland. Ia mendecih sebal, lalu mengambil sebatang rokok lagi dan menyesapnya. Sementara Netherland tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu dari orang yang sedang galau!"

Uhh...

Kata-kata Scottland mengingatkannya kembali pada kegalauannya. Ia masih ingat kejadian 70 tahun yang lalu. Saat gadis yang ia besarkan selama tiga setengah abad itu menorehkan luka di pelipis kanannya.

"Kurasa...kebebasannya tidak seburuk itu,"

Untuk pertama kalinya dihari ini, Netherland tersenyum. Dan diam-diam, Scottland ikut tersenyum. Hingga senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai saat matanya menangkap sosok gadis Asia Tenggara yang sejak tadi menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Netherland, lalu membisikkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya melebarkan mata. Ia membuka mulut, akan membalas apa yang Scottland bisikan. Namun tak terucap saat 'seonggok' sepatu fantofel hitam melayang dan tepat mengenai kepala tulip Netherland Dan meluncur mulus ke dalam sungai.

"Jadi ini alasanmu tidak menghadiri undanganku, eh!"

"N-Nessia...?"

Aura ungu menguar dari gadis berambut hitam panjang. Wajahnya terlihat siap memukul siapa saja yang berani mengusiknya. Scottland melangkah mundur. Lalu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan kesalahpahaman antara Netherland dan Indonesia.

"Well, sepertinya aku harus pergi."

Netherland menatap nanar pada kepergian Scottland. Sebenarnya ia mengandalkan laki-laki itu untuk lari dari kemarahan Indonesia. Tapi apa mau dikata, Scottland itu pria brengsek yang tega pergi setelah menimbulkan kesalahpahaman antara dia dan mantan koloninya.

"Kau hutang penjelasan padaku Will!"

Netherland kembali menatap wajah kesal Indonesia dan menghela nafas,"Dengar, aku dan Allistor-"

Indonesia menjatuhkan sepatu fanfofel yang tadi ingin ia lempar. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

"Kenapa...kenapa tak pernah mengatakannya padaku..."

"Nessia, aku tidak-"

"KENAPA!?"

Saat itu, Netherland yakin kalau Indonesia akan menangis. Tapi Netherland lupa satu hal, Inessia Chandra Aridiwangga Putri Ayuning Sekar Sari adalah gadis _'Anti Mainstream'._ Bahkan human namenya memiliki digit kata yang tidak umum.

"KENAPA KAU TAK PERNAH BILANG KALAU KAU MEMILIKI AFFAIR DENGAN ALLISTOR! Oh Em Ji...kau tau betapa sulitnya menemukan pair yang cocok untukmu? Awalnya kupikir itu Antonio atau Luca...tapi, tapi...duh gusti...Liz dan Bella harus tau ini!"

He?

Jujur saja, Netherland tidak mengerti dengan apa yang gadis itu katakan. Dia lebih tidak mengerti lagi dengan reaksi personifikasi negeri zamrud katulistiwa itu. Satu hal yang Netherland tau pasti adalah kesalah pahaman antara dia dan mantan koloninya belum berakhir. Dan kesalahpahaman yang satu ini akan menimbulkan kekacauan. Ya, dia yakin itu.

"Ness, aku tidak mengerti...tunggu...uh...apa maksud perkataanmu?"

"Maksudku, demi apapun itu Will...ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah kuterima dari orang se-pelit dirimu. Terimakasih, Abel William Andersson..."

He?

Heeeeeeee?

Hadiah? Apa? Dia bahkan belum memberikan apapun padanya. Boro-boro, mengucapkan selamat aja belum.

Tapi Netherland tidak terlalu peduli. Setidaknya dengan begitu, ia tak perlu merogoh saku untuk membelikan hadiah. _Life is money coy, and money is everything!_

"Sebaiknya aku segera menemui Bella," Indonesia berbalik ke arah ia datang dan memakai kembali sepatu fantofel yang telah kehilangan pasangannya itu,"oh, bisakah kau belikan aku sepasang sepatu?"

Netherland terdiam. Sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Indonesia.

"Ooi...aku tidak sedang bicara pada patung kan?"

"Kau sendiri yang melempar sepatumu Nessia, kau menuai apa yang kau tabur."

Beginilah Netherland bila berbicara soal uang. Selalu membuat Indonesia kesal. Alhasil, 'seonggok' sepatu fantofel kembali terlempar.

"Kau bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat kepadaku, kepala tulip! Inilah kenapa aku menginginkan kemerdekaan 70 tahun yang lalu! Dan kau...ugh, ini hari ulang tahunku dan kau bahkan enggan mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun dari dompetmu!"

Ugh...kata-kata Indonesia menusuk tepat ke hatinya.

"Tapi kau telah jatuh cinta pada kepala tulip yang pelit ini, bukan?" goda Netherland, membuat Indonesia salah tingkah.

"Ya, aku benar-benar bodoh telah mencintai orang sepertimu!" Indonesia memanyunkan bibirnya. Membuatnya terlihat semakin imut tanpa ia sadari.

Netherland mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia memilih menatap kaki berbalut kaus kaki putih yang bersentuhan langsung dengan jalan beraspal. Ia menghela nafas, lalu berjongkok membelakangi Indonesia. Indonesia memperhatikan tingkah laku laki-laki di hadapannya bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tidak ingin berjalan tanpa alas kaki sampai toko sepatu terdekat bukan?"

Wajah Indonesia memerah setelah mengerti apa yang ingin dilakukan mantan motherlandnya itu. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu menggendongnya.

Sepanjang jalan, mereka berdua terdiam. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Netherland yang sibuk memikirkan apa yang dibisikkan Scottland dan Indonesia yang sibuk menahan malu menjadi tontonan orang-orang.

"Hei Ness," Netherland mememcah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hm?"

"Selamat Ulang Tahun."

Dibalik punggung Netherland, Indonesia tersenyum.

Pacarnya mungkin pelit dan menyebalkan. Dia mengutamakan uang diatas segalanya. Penyuka kelinci dan selera yang unik...tapi, Indonesia juga bodoh karena sudah jatuh cinta pada Netherland sejak tiga setengah abad yang lalu. Dan alasan ia menginginkan kemerdekaan 70 tahu lalu...mungkin sama, dengan alasan America menginginkan kemerdekaanya dari England. Dia ingin ada di sisi orang yang dia cintai. Berdiri di tempat yang sama. Melihat hal yang sama. Merasakan hal yang sama. Dan saling melindungi. Bukan di belakang dan hanya untuk di lindungi.

Senyum Indonesia semakin melebar ketika ia mengingat saat-saat yang mereka lalui. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Netherland dan mengecup singkat leher belakang laki-laki itu. Meskipun yang tercium adalah syal biru putih milik Netherland.

"Terimakasih Will, I luv ya..."

.

.

.

Tapi pada akhirnya Netherland tetaplah Netherland. Dan itu yang membuat Indonesia dongkol karena dibelikan sendal jepit di sebelah toko sepatu bermerk.

End

.

.

.

 **Ciao~**

 **Ketemu sama author yang selalu menjadi newbie~**

 **Believe it or not, ini fic pertama author yang jadi dalam sehari, muahahaha...biasanya satu one-shot aja butuh 3 hari buat seleseinnya,**

 **Julukan 'anti mainstream' buat Indonesia itu sebenernya julukan author, soalnya...once again believe it or not, dari 10 orang cuma author sendiri yang otaku+fujo muahahaha i'm the only awesome person...** **Ｏ** **(≧∇≦)** **Ｏ**

 **Soal bekas luka di jidat itu sebenernya emang udah ada jauh sebelum si Neth ketemu Indo, tapi pliss...demi fic ini gue ubah, hehehe**

 **Luca itu Luxembourg,**

 **Soal crack pair ScottxNeth?**

 **Author selalu berfikir kalau mereka itu cucok fufufu**

 **Review please,**

 **#Ada yang mau tau, apa yang dilakukan Allistor setelah merad dari mereka?**

 **Just check it out!**

.

.

.

Epilog

Scottland tersenyum menatap dompet hitam di tangannya. Isinya memang tidak seberapa, sangat sedikit malah, mengingat pemiliknya orang yang amat sangat pelit. Tapi yang membuat personifikasi berambut merah itu tersenyum adalah apa yang terjadi kepada si pemilik setelah ia kehilangan dompetnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum Allistor?"

Wales menatap curiga pada Kirkland tertua. Dia tau persis satu-satunya hal yang membuat Scottland tersenyum seperti itu hanya kesialan yang dialami nation lain. Terutama yang dekat dengannya. Tapi masalahnya, siapa nation kali ini?

Scottland menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Tapi Wales tak percaya begitu saja. Ia melirik dompet hitam di tangan Scottland.

"Aku tidak ingat kau punya dompet seperti itu,"

"Kau bukan ibuku yang harus tau semua yang kumiliki, Dean."

Wales melirik tajam. Dia memang bukan ibunya yang harus tau semua yang Scottland miliki. Hei, bahkan seorang ibu tidak perlu tau majalah porno milik anaknya disimpan di kolong tempat tidur. Tapi setidaknya dia tau apa saja benda-benda milik nation yang sejujurnya mirip karakter Mikorin itu, mengingat dia dan England yang selalu membereskan kekacauan yang ditimbulkannya.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku,"

"Oke, oke...kau benar...ini milik seseorang yang sedang galau."

Hah?

"Banyak orang galau di eropa, All."

Scottland tertawa sarkastik," Menurutmu siapa nation paling galau hari ini lad?"

Dua kali kedipan sebagai tanda berfikir. Dan kedipan ketiga Wales mengerti siapa yang dimaksud kakaknya.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau mencuri dompetnya?"

Scottland mengangguk mantap.

"Oh, aku turut berduka untuk mereka."

"Hei, kau berkata seolah aku membunuhnya!"

"Dibunuh masih lebih baik daripada dikerjai olehmu." canda Wales, yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Scottland.

Merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Wales memilih pergi. Dan sekali lagi, Scottland mengabaikan adiknya. Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada apa yang menarik untuknya saat ini. Yaitu dompet hitam di tangannya. Senyumnya kembali mengembang saat melihat kartu ID di dalam dompet. Yang tentunya palsu. Ia ingat apa yang ia bisikkan pada Netherland saat ia meraba bokongnya juga mengambil dompetnya.

'Kau pikir, kenapa hubungan Arthur dan Alfred menjadi serumit itu, hmm? Kau pikir, apa yang benar-benar aku inginkan saat ini?'


End file.
